¡Ayuda! Un caos espiritual
by Nefertari Queen
Summary: ¿Y si el Avatar, por azares del destino, no pudiera proteger al mundo de un colapso espirtual que destuyera el equilibrio? Katara, Sokka, Toph y Zuko, deberán hacer todo lo posible por salvar al mundo y a su amigo. Mal Summary.
1. Chapter 1

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, YO SOLO ME DIVIERTO HACIENDO HISTORIAS.

Bueno, esta es una historia increíblemente descabellada que se me ocurrió un dia que veía "El Trono del Norte" el capítulo uno no dice mucho en realidad, pero bueno, espero y les guste lo suficiente como para dejarme un comentario.

* * *

**Capítulo 1.**

Esa había sido una mañana relativamente conflictiva, pues Sokka, extrañamente, amaneció de mal humor. En su enojo, discutió con Toph y con Katara, Aang no le siguió el juego, Iroh igual y pues Zuko estaba en la Nación de Fuego. Como se habrán dado cuenta, nuestros héroes están en la tienda de té del tío Iroh, en Ba Sing Se.

-¿Qué te pasa, Sokka?

-Nada, no es nada—contestó.

-dímelo, soy tu amigo—insistió Aang.

-me siento… triste.

-¿Triste porqué?

-por Yue… se cumplen hoy siete años desde que murió… porque no la pude proteger.

-¿Aún te culpas por ello?

-si.

-Sokka, Yue no murió por tu culpa, fue su decisión la de sacrificarse por el bien de su pueblo.

-¿Crees que podría hablar con ella?

-no lo sé, lo dudo.

-iré a caminar.

Sokka salió de la tienda y caminó por las calles de la ciudad. Detrás de la tienda habían muchas habitaciones donde vivían todos, al menor, la mayoría del tiempo. Aang solía viajar mucho y Suki visitaba constantemente la isla de Kyoshi. Se supone que, con la boda entre él y la guerrera dentro de un mes, debería estar feliz. Pero una duda lo seguía atormentando.

¿Qué pensaría Yue?

Siete años habían transcurrido desde que acabase la guerra. Amaba mucho a Suki, pero no quería que Yue sufriera. No es que sintiera amor por el espíritu de la luna, solamente que en el interior, sentía aún que su muerte era su culpa. Solamente quería que Yue le dijera que no tuvo la culpa de nada, solo eso y sería feliz ¿Era acaso mucho pedir?

Aunque debía admitir que tenía mejores cosas en qué pensar. Hacia poco tiempo, Azula había escapado de prisión, aparentemente ayudada por los Dai Lee. Zuko estaba trazando miles de planes para capturarla y al día siguiente, Aang con Katara y Toph irían a La Nación de Fuego para buscarla, Sokka debería acompañarlos. O al menos, ese era el plan original.

Sokka siguió caminando, hasta que se encontró con una anciana que lo interceptó en su caminata.

-¿A dónde vas, joven?—inquirió la anciana.

-a donde sea.

-te ves triste.

-tal vez lo estoy.

-quizá podría ayudarte.

-lo dudo.

-¿Es sobre una chica?

Sokka abrió los ojos.

-si.

-sobre el espíritu de la luna ¿A que si?

-¿cómo…?

-podría ayudarte.

Sokka la miró desmesuradamente.

-ten—dijo la anciana, tendiéndole un collar con una hermosa piedra de color rojo.

-¿Qué es esto?

-te permitirá hablar con el espíritu GanGen, el que cumple deseos. Pídele el deseo que quieras y se cumplirá.

-¿cómo le pido un deseo?

-ponte el collar y cuando hayan transcurrido exactamente veinticuatro horas, quítatelo y háblale a la gema, el espíritu aparecerá y podrás pedirle tu deseo.

-¿porqué me lo da?—inquirió desconfiado.

-porque sí.

Sokka miró de nuevo el collar, había un brillo en él que lo dejó hipnotizado. Agarró el collar y se lo puso, la piedra inmediatamente brillo y en los ojos de Sokka resplandeció un color rojizo, exactamente igual al tono de la gema.

En la tienda de té, Katara comenzaba a preocuparse por el paradero de Sokka ¡Ya habían pasado más de dos horas y él no aparecía! Estaba a punto de salir a buscarlo cuando su hermano entró por la puerta.

-¡Sokka!—lo llamó-¿Dónde has estado?

-por ahí.

-nos tenías muy preocupados—le dijo Toph.

-Ah.

-¿No nos vas a decir nada más?

-No.

En ese momento, cuando Sokka quiso dar la vuelta para irse a su habitación, fue cuando Aang pudo ver el collar que su amigo portaba.

-¿Y ese collar?—le preguntó.

-¿cuál?

-el que tienes puesto.

-me lo dieron por ahí.

-¿Quién?

-Alguien.

-¿Quién es ese alguien?

-¡Ya no me molestes!

Aang pudo ver perfectamente el brillo rojo en los ojos de su amigo.

-déjame ver el collar.

-No—gritó agarrando la gema con sus dos manos.

-por favor, déjame verlo.

-¡No!

Sokka gritó y se fue corriendo, entrando al patio trasero del establecimiento. Aang corrió detrás de él, Toph y Katara los siguieron, llenas de duda.

Sokka agarró su espada y con ella empezó a luchar contra Aang, inmediatamente él detuvo su ataque, congeló la espada con ayuda de su agua-control, pero Sokka era ágil y encontró su boomerang. Todos estaban estáticos ¿Porqué Sokka atacaba a su amigo, a Aang?

Sokka intentó escapar, saltando al techo, pero una ventisca que creó el avatar lo hizo caer al suelo, donde Aang ablandó su caída con ayuda del aire y, alzando unas enormes rocas, lo aprisionó.

Aang caminó hacia Sokka, cuyos pies y manos estaban aprisionadas y le quitó el collar.

-me lo imaginé—susurró.

Aang dejó el collar en medio del patio y cerró los ojos concentrado. Creó con facilidad un rayo que mandó directamente al collar.

-¡NOO!—gritó Sokka, pero el rayo ya había golpeado a la gema y destruido, convirtiéndola en nada.

Inmediatamente, Sokka recuperó el control de sus acciones y abrió los ojos con perplejidad.

-¿Qué pasó?—preguntó.

-eso mismo me pregunto ¿Qué pasó?—inquirió Katara.

-Sokka ¿Quién te dio el collar rojo?—preguntó Aang.

-collar… ¡Ah si! Una anciana con la que me tope, me dijo que me cumplirá un deseo el espíritu GanGen.

-Sokka, nunca más aceptes cosas así.

-¿Porqué no?

-la conexión del mundo de los espíritus la establezco yo, no debes hablar con ellos, no te involucres.

-¿Qué es el espíritu GanGen, pies ligeros?

-un espíritu malo. Su intención es apoderarse de un ser humano para usar su cuerpo y así cumplir sus fines malvados, quería usar tu cuerpo, Sokka. Ese espíritu seguidamente me causa muchos problemas, a mí y a mis vidas anteriores.

Esa información dejó al equipo ligeramente confundido ¿cuántos espíritus había? Y ¿porqué ese espíritu causaba problemas?

* * *

¿Que creen ustedes que es el espíritu Gan-Gen? Este fic es muy corto, y raro, como ya dije, pero al menos me gusto la forma en que me quedó este capítulo. Acepto todo tipo de comentarios.

chao!


	2. Chapter 2

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, ES DE NICK, YO SOLO ME DIVIERTO HACIENDO HISTORIAS CON SUS PERSONAJES.

¡Vaya! No pensé que esta historia tuviera tan buena y rápida aceptación, realmente creí que tardaría semanas en conseguir algún comentario ¡Y me dejaron dos! Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo, que explica mejor el rumbo que va a tomar estan historia, pero eso sí, lo trágico para empezar a partir del capítulo tres, que subiré cuando tenga tiempo. Va a ser un fic muy corto, pero creo que creativo.

* * *

**Capítulo 2.**

Nadie volvió a mencionar el accidente con el espíritu GanGen que tuvo Sokka, Aang no les dio más explicaciones acerca de ese espíritu, solamente les dijo que era particularmente peligroso.

No queriendo indagar más en el tema, los amigos se fueron a la capital de la Nación de Fuego donde encontraron a un paranoico Zuko. Aparentemente el señor de fuego temía mucho lo que Azula hiciera.

-si cuerda era peligrosa ¡Imagínenla loca!

Era lo que decía a cada rato y a cada momento. Mai, aparentemente, también estaba preocupada, pero el estrés que le causaba su increíblemente preocupado novio era mucho mayor. Ty Lee, que visitaba a su amiga, se mostraba alegre y optimista, como siempre y trataba de calmar a Zuko sin éxito aparente.

* * *

La silueta de una persona corría oculta bajo el manto de protección que le ofrecía la oscura noche, la escasa luz de la luna le permitía ver el resplandor plateado de su alrededor, más no que fuera vista.

Azula corría con desesperación, sus desnudos pies dolían al pisar las piedras y ramas del suelo, y sentía algo de pudor al verse, cubierta únicamente por una manta color rosado que no le cubría bien. Ella era una princesa ¿Por qué estaba vestida de pordiosera? ¡Ah, verdad! Por culpa de su hermano y del avatar.

El odio que sentía hacia ambos seres era inmenso, demasiado grande para que un solo cuerpo concentrara tanta maldad. Aquella cordura que había perdido había resurgido en respuesta a la sed de venganza que mancillaba su alma por completo. Sus piernas adoloridas y flacas por la falta de comida y agua le dolieron antes de dejarla caer. Se acurruco al lado de un árbol, para esconderse entre sus ramas y abrazó sus piernas para darse algo de calor.

-Veo, querida niña, que quieres una justa venganza

-¿quién eres tú?

-quien te podrá otorgar tu justa venganza

-¡Ja! ¿Quién te crees que eres para tratar conmigo, una princesa?

-una princesa loca y abandonada por todos, según veo.

-cállate.

-aparte de orgullosa.

-¿Quién eres? ¡Aparece!

En eso, un espectro apareció justo frente a ella.

-soy el espíritu Gan-Gen, enemigo jurado del Avatar.

-¿El enemigo del avatar?

-si, y esto es lo que nos une. Quieres vengarte del avatar, así como yo. Pero yo no puedo interferir en este mundo ¡Soy un espíritu! Y tú eres humana.

-¿Qué propones?

-que tu seas el cuerpo y yo la mente. Tengo una información que te será de mucha ayuda si lo que quieres es destruir al avatar.

-¿Qué ganarías tú con darme la información?

-ganaríamos los dos. Te daré la información y tú harás lo que te diga, el avatar será destruido sin que tú sufras rasguño alguno, pues te confiaré su mayor debilidad.

-¿debilidad?

-así es, querida.

La sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de Azula era especialmente aterradora.

-cuenta conmigo.

* * *

_Aang…. Aang…_

Alguien lo llamaba, pero ¿Quién? Volteaba constantemente hacia todas partes, pero no había nadie, solo un enorme prado muy florido y brillante, con el viento ondeando las copas de los enormes árboles. Aang sintió esa tranquilidad envolverlo de pies a cabeza y se relajó.

-Aang.

La tranquilidad se alteró por un momento y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, no había nada, estaba parado en una superficie oscura sin luz ni calor.

-Aang.

-¿Roku?-inquirió, reconociendo un poco la voz.

En ese instante, al Avatar Roku emergió de la oscuridad, viendo con determinación a su nueva encarnación.

-Aang, cosas malas se avecinan y debes saber algo importante. Tienes que ir de inmediato hacia el Templo Aire del Norte.

-pero ¿porqué?

-porque ahí se encuentra el espíritu del avatar, que corre gran peligro.

-¿el espíritu del avatar?

Roku asintió.

-Te lo explicaré-dijo el avatar nacido en la Nación de Fuego.

* * *

Esa mañana, en el Palacio de la Nación de Fuego, Aang subía algunas de sus cosas a Appa.

-Aang ¿A dónde vas?—preguntó Katara.

-al templo aire del norte, es de suma importancia.

-pero Zuko necesita nuestra ayuda.

-ya le he dicho que me voy, no tardaré mucho, solo iré por algo y regresaré.

-¿Qué es tan importante?

-es una cuestión del mundo espiritual.

-¿tiene que ver con ese espíritu que quiso poseer a Sokka?

-algo.

-voy contigo.

-No Katara, es muy peligroso.

-solo vamos a un templo aire, Aang, no pasará nada.

El avatar miró con preocupación a su novia, pero ella le devolvió una sonrisa angelical ¿Algún día podría decirle a ella que no?

Con los dos ya sobre Appa, comenzaron a volar hacia el Templo Aire del Norte, Aang estaba muy callado, como pensativo, cosa que preocupó un poco a Katara quien decidió no hacer preguntas. Pero era una verdad que Aang se veía algo alterado, como si estuviera preocupado _¿Preocupado de qué?_ Pensó Katara.

* * *

Azula apareció repentinamente en el Templo Aire del Norte, junto con el espectro. Ahora ella llevaba una túnica robada del reino tierra, era bonita y cómoda de color verde con bordados dorados, llevaba unos hermosos zapatos y su cabello estaba limpio y bien peinado.

-¿Aquí es?

-si—contestó el espíritu GanGen.

-bien.

* * *

Es algo corto, pero el próximo capítulo está más largo.

Adelanto:

_-¡AANG!—gritó Katara con desesperación al no ver a su amado._

_ -funciono—dijo Azula._

_ La maestra agua volteó y miró con odio a esa mujer, la culpable de todo ese caos. Mientras enormes lágrimas caían por su rostro, las intenciones de atacarla la dominaron._

_ Pero al ejecutar su movimiento de agua-control, nada pasó. El agua de la laguna no le obedecía._

_ -sigue jugando con el agua, niñita—le dijo Azula antes de desaparecer entre las sombras de Gan-Gen._

¿De qué caos se trata? ¿Porqué Katara ya no tiene sus poderes?

nos vemos después.

chao!


	3. Chapter 3

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, ES DE NICK, YO SOLO USO LOS PERSONAJES PARA FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO.

¡Buena partida de cabeza me estoy dando! De esta historia solo tenía escritos los primeros dos capítulos, pero como me han llegado comentarios pidiendome más, pues ¿Que puede hacer una, si no desvelarse para terminarlos? Este capítulo dará el giro en donde tomará rumbo la historia. Sigo trabajando en el cuarto, lo subiré cuando lo termine. Eso si, no pronostico más de ocho capítulos para esta historia.

* * *

**Capitulo 3.**

Katara y Aang llegaron al templo aire del norte. Teo, su padre y demás personas estaban ahí, se sorprendieron mucho de verlos y los recibieron con gran alegría.

-¡Es un gusto verte de nuevo, Aang!—dijo Teo.

-el gusto es mío.

-¿Cómo has estado, Teo?—preguntó Katara.

-bien, volando todos los días.

Katara vio perfectamente como su novio se notaba algo distraído, la misma angustia se reflejaba en sus ojos y ella empezaba a inquietarse por no saber de qué se trataba. Tras saludar el padre de Teo y platicar un rato, Aang se excusó y dijo que recorrería el templo. Katara lo siguió.

-Aang ¿Qué pasa?

-siento que va a pasar algo malo—dijo el avatar.

-¿malo? ¿Por qué piensas eso?

-sígueme.

Aang llegó a la puerta del santuario del templo, misma que abrió usando su poder del aire. Entraron al santuario, Katara miró extrañada como Aang comenzaba a tocar las paredes del mismo.

-Aang ¿Qué haces?

-busco algo.

-has estado muy misterioso últimamente ¿Qué te pasa?

-te lo explicaré más tarde ¿si?

Katara asintió, Aang encontró una fisura pequeña oculta en la pared, donde introdujo una enorme cantidad de aire, accionándose un curioso sistema que hizo abrir una puerta secreta en la pared.

-vamos.

Aang creó una llamita de fuego en su mano para alumbrar el oscuro lugar y Katara lo siguió por detrás, agarrándole el brazo para estar más cerca de él. La puerta llevaba a una gruta con enormes escalones que descendían. Bajaron con sumo cuidado hasta llegar a un agujero pequeño que cruzaron.

Encontraron entonces un enorme lago de agua cristalina, en el centro de lago una montaña con cuatro islas enormes rodeándolo. En una de las islas había únicamente hielo, en otra, tierra, en otra enormes llamas de fuego salían de la tierra y en la última un tornado pequeño expandía su aire sin succionar nada. Eran los cuatro elementos que convivían en armonía.

Las cuatro islas rodeaban una montaña en el centro del lago, a la cual se podía acceder por medio de un camino hecho completamente de roca. En la cima de la montaña, estaba un estanque pequeño y dentro de él, nadaba un solo pez una danza complicada que se repetía una y otra vez, teniendo el pez un color celestino.

Katara y Aang caminaron hacia la montaña y encontraron una silueta encima de ella, que en un principio no reconocieron, pero que después identificaron.

Azula estaba parada encima de la montaña, frente al pequeño estanque y mirando al pez con intenciones malignas.

-¡NO!—gritó Aang.

-veo que al fin llegaste, Avatar. Muy tarde diría yo.

-Azula, sea lo que sea que pretendas, no lo hagas—le dijo el avatar.

-si estoy aquí es porque merezco una venganza ¿No crees? Tú y mi hermano pagarán muy caro lo que me hicieron.

-no deberías crearte enemigos, avatar—susurró una voz, Aang vio aparecer detrás de Azula la sombra que era el espíritu GanGen.

-Oh no…-susurró.

-bueno, creo que es momento de que cumplas con tu parte del trato—dijo GanGen a Azula.

-Si.

-¡No lo hagas Azula!—gritó Aang—te está utilizando ¡No sabes el daño que pueden crear!

-mejor dicho, que te puedo crear.

-Poco me importa mi vida ¡Hablo de la humanidad! Tu misma te perjudicarás.

-No lo hará—dijo la sombra—Porque yo mismo le prometí mi protección.

-Aang ¿de que están hablando? ¿Qué está pasando?—le preguntó Katara a Aang, con sus ojos llenos de duda e incomprensión ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-ese pez… no puedo explicarlo ahora, pero es vital salvarlo de Azula ¡Es un espíritu!

Katara miró de nuevo a su enemiga y a la sombra detrás de ella. Usó agua de la laguna para lanzársela a Azula en un remolino gigantesco, pero una energía espectral desvió al agua, cortesía de Gan-Gen.

Aang vio con horror que Azula se veía al pez con un único deseo en su mirada. Sabía que Gan-Gen la protegía, por ello comenzó a correr hacia la montaña con Katara detrás de él.

Azula pero se inclinó y agarró al pez con una bolsa, sacándolo del agua y sosteniéndolo en el aire. Automáticamente, Aang cayó al suelo jadeante y adolorido, con una mano presionando su pecho como si le doliera.

-¡Aang!

Katara corrió hacia el y se inclinó a su lado, de rodillas en el suelo, el avatar se veía débil, casi herido.

-el… pez—le dijo a Katara—sálvalo.

Ella alzó la mirada y se paró, corrió hacia Azula haciendo unas brazos de agua. Pero ella veía como el avatar se retorcía de dolor en el suelo.

-Azula ¡No!—gritó Aang—No sabes… lo que… haces.

-si lo se—contestó ella.

Y quemó la bolsa, con el pez. Katara miró a Aang cuyos tatuajes brillaron mientras caía al suelo, un espantoso terremoto hizo que cayera y se sujetara de una roca para no caer al agua. Haces de luz se desprendieron de todo el templo y del mundo, llegando hacia el cuerpo inerte de Aang, que brillaba más y más.

Las cuatro islas que rodeaban la montaña colapsaron, los elementos en ellas reunidas se expandieron disputándose unos contra otros creando un horrible caos. Salieron de la cueva y crecieron comenzando a rodear al mundo, dejando a la laguna sola y a la montaña.

Todos los volcanes hicieron erupción, la lava, los gases tóxicos y enormes bolas de fuego cayeron en las islas donde estaban. Las olas del mar se hicieron tsunamis inmensos que barrían con todo. El aire se desató creando gigantescos tornados que hasta algunos entraron al mar y no se detuvieron, si no que succionaban el agua. Los terremotos rompieron los continentes e islas creando una geografía antes inexistente, destruyendo ciudades, palacios y hasta montañas enteras.

En el cielo una enorme fisura de color rojo apareció. De la misma miles de luces cayeron al caótico mundo. Entre tanto caos, se crearon regiones de absoluta serenidad, con una vegetación rara y animales que nunca antes de habían visto. El resplandor en el cuerpo de Aang alcanzó un punto culminante en el que el brillo se hizo tan potente como el del mismísimo sol, antes de desaparecer por completo, tanto el resplandor, como el avatar.

-¡AANG!—gritó Katara con desesperación al no ver a su amado.

-funciono—dijo Azula.

La maestra agua volteó y miró con odio a esa mujer, la culpable de todo ese caos. Mientras enormes lágrimas caían por su rostro, las intenciones de atacarla la dominaron.

Pero al ejecutar su movimiento de agua-control, nada pasó. El agua de la laguna no le obedecía.

-sigue jugando con el agua, niñita—le dijo Azula antes de desaparecer entre las sombras de Gan-Gen.

Katara se desespero enormemente antes de salir corriendo hacia el Templo Aire del Norte, parcialmente destruido. No encontró ni a Teo, ni a su padre, ni a Appa. Caminó y repentinamente llegó a un curioso prado, en una altiplanicie.

-pero… ¿Y la montaña?

Miró a su alrededor y algo le impactó.

-¡Sokka!—gritó.

Su hermano volteó y la miró.

-¡Katara!

Ambos corrieron y se encontraron.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿No estabas en el Palacio de la Nación de fuego?

-estaba, no se como pero llegue aquí.

Se abrazaron de nuevo.

-este caos es horrible ¿Y Aang?

-¡No lo se!—sollozó Katara.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué pasó?

-¿Katara? ¿Eres tú?—la maestra agua volteo y vio a Gran-gran abuela frente a ella.

-¿Abuela?—inquirió Sokka.

-¡Mis pequeños!—gritó la anciana.

-¡Gran-gran!—Katara corrió hacia ella pero cuando estaban a punto de llegar, apareció ella en medio de un desierto, con Sokka tras ella.

-pero… ¿Y Gran-gran?

-¡Chicos!

Los dos voltearon y vieron a Zuko y a Toph, corriendo hacia Sokka y Katara.

Los cuatro amigos se reencontraron, pero el paisaje cambió repentinamente, quedando en medio de un pantano.

-¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué está pasando?—casi gritó Zuko.

-no lo sabemos—contestó Sokka.

-sea lo que sea donde estemos—habló Toph—no es tierra ¡No puedo ver nada!

Dijo con mucha desesperación, aferrándose al brazo de Sokka para no caer.

-Katara ¿Y Aang?

-No se donde esté.

La afligida chica contó entre lágrimas lo ocurrido en el Templo Aire del Norte, cómo Azula asesinó a ese pez espíritu sin miramientos y la manera en que afectó a Aang, desapareciendo en el aire.

Las cosas eran cada vez más raras. El pantano era extenso, pero a lo lejos se podía ver un enorme volcán que humeaba sin hacer erupción. En el cielo la misma fisura rojiza dejaba caer enormes luceros, haciéndose más y más grande.

Repentinamente la tierra volvió a temblar, justo debajo de los pies de los cuatro amigos se partió. Saltaron lo más rápido que pudieron. Quedaron del lado de una meseta, mientras veían atónitos como la grieta crecía hasta salir por ella enormes cantidades de lava. Escalaron la meseta y de esa forma la lava no los alcanzó, pero vieron como aquel trozo de tierra se desprendía y desaparecía en la lejanía, convirtiéndose en una isla.

La lava repentinamente se enfrío y un enorme tornado apareció de la nada. La meseta, al ser de tierra, pudo ser convertida por Toph en una cueva donde se refugiaron abrazándose entre todos para que las fuertes brisas del aire no los arrastrara.

Tan rápido como apareció el tornado desapareció. Salieron de la cueva, pero se encontraron con una islita en medio de un enorme océano.

-lo congelaré.

Dijo Katara, pero al momento de ejecutar su movimiento nada ocurrió. Intentó crear un flujo de agua, pero aquello que parecía ser agua no lo era, porque sus poderes eran nulos al aplicarlo en aquella materia.

-¿Qué está pasando?

Zuko, preocupado, intentó crear fuego, sin éxito alguno y Toph se quejó nuevamente por su ceguera.

-perdimos nuestros poderes.

-¡Que le pasa al mundo!—gritó Toph con desesperación.

-¿Dónde esta Aang?—inquirió Katara.

-Yo les puedo decir—habló una voz.

Frente a ellos, apareció un resplandor, que comenzó a adquirir la forma de un humano.

-¿¡Quién eres!—gritaron, llenos de desconfianza.

La persona los miró.

* * *

¡Este capitulo me quedó más largo! ¿Y bien? ¿Que opinan del caos que acabo de provocar? ¿Quién creen que es la persona? ¿Un aliado o un enemigo?

Me encantaría poner un adelanto ¡Pero aún no esta listo! Espero comentarios.

chao!


	4. Chapter 4

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON AUTORIA DE NICK, YO SOLO ME DIVIERTO REDACTANDO HISTORIAS.

Aquí, en este cap, se explica casi todo lo que acaba de ocurrir. A mi me gusto mucho como me quedó, espero a ustedes también les guste.

* * *

**Capítulo 4.**

-¿Quién eres?—preguntó Katara.

La silueta humana se posó frente a todos.

-un amigo—contestó.

El hombre era calvo, vestía una túnica color anaranjada y un collar de madera tallado en forma circular, con una flecha celeste adornando su frente.

-¿Eres un maestro aire?—inquirió Sokka.

-así es.

-pero… ¡Los maestros aire están extintos!—dijo Zuko.

-en cuerpo, más no en espíritu, Zuko

-¿¡Cómo me conoces!—gritó el joven Señor de Fuego.

-siempre he estado al pendiente de las amistades que tiene mi discípulo, Aang.

-¿Aang fue tu discípulo?—preguntó Toph.

-si.

Katara miró nuevamente el monje y analizó lo que acababa de decir. El había sido el maestro de Aang.

_-él es el monje Gyatso, el más poderoso maestro aire, él me enseñó todo lo que sé._

_Dijo Aang antes de inclinarse ceremoniosamente a la estatua del viejo monje, colocada frente a una entrada del Templo Aire del Sur._

-¡Eres el Monje Gyatso!—exclamó Katara con sorpresa y emoción.

El monje sonrió.

-así es, soy el monje Gyatso. Aang fue mi pupilo ¡el mejor maestro aire que he entrenado!

-pero… ¡estas muerto! ¡Yo mismo vi tu esqueleto!—gritó Sokka.

-así es, soy un espíritu.

-¿No se supone que las personas no pueden hablar con los espíritus?—inquirió Toph.

-algunas si, otras no. En dado caso, vine aquí para darles una explicación.

-por favor, dánosla—pidió Zuko.

En eso una enorme bola de fuego casi los aplasta.

-mejor hablemos en un lugar más tranquilo.

En seguida, Gyatso brilló, transportándose a él y a todos a una pradera tranquila donde el viento era suave y no había caos.

-por favor, monje Gyatso, dinos ¿Qué está pasando?

-el pez que Azula mató, era el espíritu del Avatar. La esencia del Avatar se divide en dos: terrenal y espiritual. La terrenal se encarna cada generación en una persona, con el llamado ciclo de reencarnación. La parte espiritual, vive dentro de aquel pez ya destruido. Una no puede vivir sin la otra, de ser una destruida, lo es la otra.

-pero el avatar muere.

-pero reencarna, por lo que esa esencia terrenal no es destruida, dolo transferida.

-pero ¿Por qué ocurre todo esto?

-el avatar es la balanza que equilibra las cuatro esencias del mundo. Los cuatro elementos viven en él, porque mantiene su equilibrio. También, el avatar es la muralla que separa el mundo espiritual del terrenal, siendo así la única persona capaz de conectar ambos mundos como un puente.

-en el inicio de los tiempos, cuando se creó el mundo, el caos corrompía todo. Por ello, los poderosos espíritus dividieron lo negativo de lo positivo, ambas fuerzas, llamadas Ying y Yang, fueron separadas pero a la vez unidas. Debían coexistir y complementarse, alcanzando así el equilibrio.

-para que el equilibrio no cayera y ninguna fuerza absorbiera a la otra, los espíritus crearon también una esencia especial, aquella esencia reuniría en sí todo el poder de ambas energías, siendo así la más poderosa de todas las esencias conocidas. Sería la muralla que separaría ambas fuerzas, manteniendo así el equilibrio entre estas. El Ying y el Yang se complementarían, pero nunca se absorberían, porque esa energía mantendría todo en su lugar, separaría lo bueno de lo malo, mantendría el equilibrio. Esa esencia fue el avatar.

-los cuatro elementos se separaron, conviviendo con paz, lo terrenal y lo espiritual igualmente se hicieron dos, creando cada uno su mundo, siendo el Avatar quien mantenía contacto entre los dos mundos. Como la esencia del avatar era muchísima, todo el poder del universo reunido en una sola persona, fue dividida.

-la parte terrenal del avatar, la que abarca el dominio de los elementos y la que establece aquel muro que separa y mantiene el equilibrio, quedó anidada en el alma de una persona que reencarnaría tras su muerte infinitamente, en un ciclo elemental sin interrupciones que jamás culminaría. La parte espiritual, esa que permite conectarse al mundo de los espíritus y viceversa, fue encerrada en aquel pez. El pez fue colocado en una laguna espiritual, su ubicación estaba reservada a un selecto grupo de sabios y al propio avatar.

-al matar la princesa Azula al espíritu del avatar, el propio avatar fue eliminado. Y con él, el equilibrio del mundo. La barrera que divide los dos mundos también se rompió, unificándose ambos.

-entonces ¿Por eso el mundo esta así?—preguntó Toph.

-así es.

-¡Debemos encontrar a Aang! Revivirlo—gritó Sokka.

-no entendieron bien, Aang no está muerto, el ya no existe.

-¿Y Roku? ¡El siempre sabe que hacer!—dijo Katara.

-no existe, el avatar y todas sus encarnaciones, dejaron de existir con el equilibrio del mundo.

Ante esas palabras todos bajaron sus cabezas ¿Ya no había nada por hacer?

-¡Debe haber alguna manera de devolver el equilibrio!—gritó Katara.

-la hay—contestó Gyatso.

-¿cuál es?—preguntó Toph-¡Díganosla, por favor!

-bueno, hay tres espíritus que tienen en su poder los tres talismanes sagrados, estos contienen algo de la esencia del avatar. Si reunimos los tres talismanes en la laguna sagrada podremos reconstruir el espíritu del avatar y conseguir el equilibrio. Pero todo debe ser antes del solsticio.

-pero, el solsticio es en dos días.

-¿Y porqué debe de ser antes del solsticio?—inquirió Zuko.

-en los solsticios y equinoccios, el mundo sufre cambios. Pasa de una etapa a otra, por el movimiento de los astros que influye en la tierra. Si el solsticio llega, la energía que el universo manda a nuestro planeta se fusionaría con la del caos y conseguir el equilibrio y la paz sería imposible.

-¿Qué espíritus tienen los talismanes?

-el espíritu de la luna, el espíritu el sol y el espíritu Koh.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¡Apuesto a que no esperaban al monje Gyatso! Me agrada el personaje, porque se me hace muy sabio, me pareció que era la persona más indicada para dar esta explicación.

cuando termine el próximo capítulo, lo suiré.

chao!


	5. Chapter 5

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, YO SOLO ME DIVIERTO HACIENDO HISTORIAS.

¡Hace mucho que no actualizaba esta historia! Lo lamento, pero es que se me fue la musa... No se alarmen, ya volvió y pronto tendrán el capítulo seis. Para no quistar mucho tiempo, aquí esta el capítulo:

* * *

**Capítulo 5.**

-bueno, me pregunto ¿Por qué vamos con el espíritu de la luna?—inquirió Toph.

-es una vieja amiga mía—dijo Sokka.

-si, amiga—contestó con sarcasmo, pues sabía la historia de su amigo con la antigua princesa Yue.

-bueno, el punto es que vamos y ya—declaró Sokka, poniendo fin a la discusión.

Los dos caminaban por un enorme puente de roca que a simple vista llevaba al Polo Norte, nada del mundo era como en su momento lo conocieron, el caos había consumido todo y el desorden guiaba las acciones de los elementos y las personas.

El espíritu de la luna poseía uno de los talismanes que podrían devolverle la vida a Aang y en sí, devolver el equilibrio a todo el mundo. Sokka sabía que el avatar era importante para el mundo, pero nunca pensó que lo sería tanto. Él quería regresar y vivir una vida pacífica y normal, además claro, de volver a ver a su amigo y casi hermano maestro aire.

Toph extrañaba mucho a Pies Ligeros, realmente las cosas no eran iguales sin él y pensaba que si en sus manos estaba el hecho de que él volviera, pues ayudaría en lo que pudiera. No entendía bien el caos que consumía al mundo ¡No podía verlo! Pero podía sentir una inestabilidad inmensa en la tierra y eso la aterraba.

No tardaron en llegar al Polo Norte, donde Sokka debió ayudar a Toph a caminar en el hielo y así, llegar al perdido oasis de los espíritus.

* * *

Zuko caminaba algo impaciente por una enorme escalera en forma de caracol que llevaba a un inmenso palacio dorado en donde supuestamente residía el espíritu del Sol. Miles de dragones volaban alrededor cuando consiguió llegar al palacio, la puerta, abierta, le permitió entrar a un corredor gigante y realmente hermoso, decorado finamente.

-¿Quién eres?—demandó una voz imponente y grave.

Pero no era la voz del espíritu del Sol.

* * *

Katara estaba parada frente a la cueva donde vivía el espíritu Koh, inhalo con mucha fuerza en un intento de calmarse, Gyatso les había dicho donde se encontraban los tres espíritus, así como algunas de sus características. Le había dicho que el espíritu Koh, tenía resentimientos contra el avatar y que, además, era conocido como el roba rostros.

Trató de calmar su respiración y su miedo, no debía demostrarle emoción alguna. Probablemente sería el trabajo más difícil, el espíritu Koh no querría ayudarla con facilidad y ella no debía demostrarle emoción alguna.

Se sentía perdida, demasiado desorientada y llena de pánico. Extrañaba mucho a Aang y el enorme caos que rodeaba al mundo no hacia más que aterrarla. Por un momento dejó que sus emociones salieran, dejando que las lágrimas de dolor y desesperación bajaran por sus mejillas. Se inclinó en la tierra y sollozo fuertemente, abrazándose a sí misma en un intento de tener algo de consuelo. Eran demasiadas emociones juntas como para poder darse el lujo de no sentirlas. Cuando la última lágrima cayó, ella abrió los ojos y se limpió la cara. Dio a su rostro una faceta indiferente y entró a la cueva.

* * *

Sokka guiaba a Toph por la nieve y los puentes de hielo que repentinamente aparecían frente a ellos. No tardó en encontrar el oasis, pero cuando lo vio se dio cuenta del inmenso laberinto que debía cruzar para llegar ahí. No obstante, inteligente como era, saltó algunos puentes y cruzó algunas tundras ahorrándose los kilómetros de hielo para llegar al sagrado estanque.

-Wow, aquí hay césped—dijo Toph al pisar la islita.

-Si, aquí están los espíritus—contestó Sokka, inclinándose ante la laguna donde estaban los dos peces, ahora nadando desubicadamente, como si hubieran olvidado su danza circular.

_Por favor, Yue, te necesito, te necesitamos en este momento._ Rezó Sokka en su mente.

Del estanque, salió una bella luz blanca que iluminó el rededor. La silueta del espíritu de la luna, de Yue, apareció frente a Sokka, revelando su belleza.

-Hola Sokka—saludó.

-Yue…-fue lo único que pudo decir.

-¿Qué pasa Sokka? ¿Me necesitas para algo?

-Si.

Sin demora, el chico de la Tribu Agua le contó a la que en algún tiempo fue su amada todo el caos que acometía a la tierra y la única forma de salvar al mundo.

-Sé que necesitarás mi ayuda y te la doy. Me reuniré contigo y los demás espíritus en el oasis del espíritu terrenal.

-bien, ahí te veré.

Yue le sonrió y desapareció.

* * *

Katara entró en la cueva con un rostro completamente sereno, inexpresivo. El enorme espíritu Koh apareció frente a ella, mostrándole una aterrado cara de un mono enojado.

-Hola, pequeña—dijo en lo que cambiaba su faceta a la de una niñita pequeña-¿Qué te trae a mi humilde morada?

Katara, sin hacer ninguna expresión, contestó.

-He venido para pedirte que me ayudes a devolverle la vida al Avatar.

-Ahh… con que quieres restablecer el equilibrio ¿No?

-Si.

El espíritu se volteó, dándole la espalda mientras hablaba.

-Bueno, puede que te ayude…

Inesperadamente se volteó mostrándole un rostro enmascarado pintado de la forma más horrible que Katara nunca antes había visto. El corazón se le exalto, pero relajo tanto su rostro que el susto no se pasmó en sus facciones. Suspiró de alivio, aún sin mostrar emoción, antes de hablarle con naturalidad, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Pero dime, ¿Por qué debería ayudarte? ¿Qué ganaría con eso?

-Por favor, el mundo se consumirá en caos y miseria si no me ayudas.

-En lo que a mi respecta, no soy responsable del caos que carcome al mundo.

-Te suplico, ayúdame. Haré lo que quieras.

El espíritu mostró ahora el rostro de un entristecido anciano.

-Bien, pero con una condición.

-¿Cuál?

-Que reestablezcas en verdad el equilibrio. Porque si no lo haces, te maldeciré, a ti y a tu familia entera.

Katara asintió, aún ecuánime.

Koh comenzó a resplandecer y desapareció, dejando en el suelo un hermoso talismán colgando de un listón celeste que tenía el símbolo de los cuatro elementos, uno al lado del otro. Katara se inclinó para agarrar el talismán con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción, dio la vuelta para salir.

Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de salir de la cueva, el espíritu Koh apareció frente a ella. Pude haberse llevado su rostro, porque la expresión de Katara, aunque ligeramente, mostraba un poco de sorpresa. Pero en vez de eso, Koh la dejó salir y Katara corrió hacia el enorme estanque donde quedó de verse con sus amigos.

* * *

Katara, Sokka y Toph llegaron al estanque dentro del Templo Aire, donde quedaron de verse. Ahí, los esperaba el espíritu de Gyatso.

-Monje Gyatso, tenemos ya un talismán y Yue nos traerá el otro—Dijo Katara muy emocionada.

Pero Gyatso solo mostró tristeza.

-Un amigo suyo ha sido capturado—musitó, con dolor.

-¿Qué? ¿¡Quién!

-El espíritu Gan-Gen capturó a Zuko.

* * *

Debo admitir que me fuel difícil escribir este capítulo. En un principio pensaba hacer que todos encontraran al mismo tiempo los talismanes, pero luego pensé "¡Esto es demasiado simple!" Así que secuestre a Zuko, jeje. Hacer el encuentro entre Katara y Koh fue algo complicado, por la complejidad de este espíritu. Por ahí me dejaron comentarios de que lo matara... No se si lo haga, pero tal vez lo deje algo herido.

Nos leeremos.

chao!


	6. Chapter 6

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, YO SOLO ME DIVIERTO HACIENDO ESTAS HISTORIAS.

¡Finalmente lo terminé! ¿Pueden creer que ya ni supe cómo hacer un buen nudo para la historia? Cuando la subí, tenía pensado desarrollarla de forma práctica, pero al ver el buen recibimiento que tuvo, decidí cambiar todo el desenlace, pero para mi mala fortuna, tras todos esos cambios, ya no supe a que rumbo dirigirla. Tenía muchas ideas, pero no estaba segura de cuál sería la mejor.

Hasta que me dije "¡No te la compliques tanto!" y decidí que siguiera el curso que, originalmente, le tenía proyectado. Espero que les guste mucho este capítulo y me dejen comentarios, porque la verdad, los lectores "fantasmas" molestan ¡Me gusta saber su opinión!

el cap:

* * *

**Capitulo 6.**

Las cadenas sonaron de nuevo, era el inconfundible sonido del forcejeo y de su arrastre por el encerado suelo.

-Vamos Zuzu, sabemos tú y yo que no podrás salir de ahí—dijo Azula.

-¡Sácame de aquí! ¿O quieres que te derribe en otro Agni Kai?—le dijo, enfurecido.

-No, gracias, prefiero ver al mundo destruirse.

Dijo Azula mientras cruzaba cómodamente su pierna y se reclinaba en el reconfortante trono. Era una silla enorme de oro sólido con cinceladas que creaban los bellos dibujos de unas estilizadas llamas. El trono estaba a una altura considerable—cuarenta escalones de altura—y brillaba como el sol.

Gan-Gen ahora tenía un inmenso palacio, enorme y rico, sobre la montaña más alta del mundo. Era el único lugar donde no gobernaba el caos, si no la prosperidad. La enorme sala real, centro del castillo, era donde estaban ubicados los dos tronos. El de Azula y el de Gan-Gen. El del espíritu del caos estaba a sesenta escalones de altura. Riquezas los rodeaban y las enormes ventanas permitían ver el caos que consumía al mundo.

Azula llevaba un vestido de color rojo bordado con plata y oro, una corona de zafiros en su cabeza, collares y brazaletes de diamantes y esmeraldas, así como zapatos hechos de plata con incrustaciones de rubí. Miraba divertida al mundo consumirse en el caos.

Zuko estaba atado de pies y manos con caderas espirituales, unas especiales que no se rompían como las físicas. Nada podía destrozarlas, solo la llave que Gan-Gen guardaba celosamente en su túnica.

-Sabes que van a venir por mí ¿Verdad?—dijo.

-Lo sé, pero sé que ahora soy el dueño del mundo. Nadie me puede detener.

-¿Estás seguro?

La femenina voz provenía del viento. Zuko miró, impresionado, a una hermosa mujer aparecer en el aire, vestida en color azul y brillando. Era Yue.

-¡Debes irte!—gritó la bella mujer de cabello plateado.

En un segundo, las cadenas de Zuko se rompieron y éste sintió un gélido viento que lo golpeaba duramente, simulando navajas de hielo que intentaban lastimarlo sin éxito. Cerró los ojos ante la magnitud de la presión, al abrirlos—después de sentir esos vientos—se vio frente a un estanque.

-¡Zuko!—gritó Katara, corriendo hacia él.

Él alzó la mirada y vio a todos sus amigos rodearlo ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Cómo llegó?

-El espíritu de la luna ha sido realmente bueno con nosotros—dijo Gyatso—Te ha liberado, porque sabe que te necesitamos.

-¿A mi? ¿Cómo?

-¿Dónde está Yue?—preguntó Sokka.

-No lo sé, ella solo me dijo que corriera.

-El espíritu de la luna ha quedado como prisionera del espíritu Gan-Gen—le dijo Gyatso, con calma.

-¿¡QUE! ¿¡Cómo es posible!

-sacrificó su libertad por la de Zuko.

-pero ¿Porqué?

-Zuko ¿Qué tienes colgando de tu cuello?

Él bajó la mirada y vio dos hermosos dijes que colgaban en bellas cadenas, ambos dijes brillaban intensamente, con una gran energía acumulada. Uno tenía la forma de una hermosa luna y brillaban en color plateado. El otro era una esfera con un brillo dorado increíblemente inmenso.

-¡Son los talismanes!—Dijo Katara.

-Así es. Yue fue con el espíritu del Sol y éste le dio su talismán. Ella te cedió los dos talismanes que tenía en su poder al liberarte.

-Se sacrificó.

-Así es.

-Debemos agradecerle.

-Pero ¿Por qué se sacrificó? ¡No era necesario! Pudo haberse liberado.

-Las cadenas que Gan-Gen usó para amarrar a Zuko eran únicas, solo podían ser abiertas por grandes poderes espirituales en un lapso de tiempo muy corto, y atraparían a la persona que encadenaban anteriormente a menos que otra tomara su lugar. Solamente la llave es capaz de romper las cadenas definitivamente, sin posibilidad alguna de que se regeneren. Y esa llave la tiene Gan-Gen.

Sokka bajó la cabeza, Katara colocó su mano sobre el hombro de su hermano, entendiendo su tristeza y tratando de consolarlo.

-Todo estará bien, Sokka.

-Lo estará si conseguimos restaurar el equilibrio—afirmó Gyatso—Solo digamos que necesitamos algo más.

-¡Genial! ¿Y ahora qué?—preguntó Toph, muy molesta.

-Necesitamos una parte del espíritu del Avatar físico.

-No entendí eso ¿A que te refieres?

-¿No eran para eso los talismanes?

-Verán, el avatar espiritual es cuya esencia está reunida en los talismanes. El avatar físico es la persona del avatar, necesitamos una parte de su esencia en cuerpo, para traerlo de vuelta.

Todos se miraron entre todos _¿Y ahora qué?_

* * *

-¡Maldición!—gritó Gan-gen.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?—preguntó Azula.

-Eso estoy pensando—dijo el espíritu.

Azula, aburrida, jaló las cadenas en sus manos. Yue gimió de dolor ante ese movimiento. Gan-gen se había enojado tanto al ver perdido a Zuko por Yue, que, al ver a la mujer espíritu encadenada, cambió las cadenas. Ahora esas cadenas tenían enormes espinas y vidrios que, con el más mínimo movimiento, se incrustaban más profundamente en Yue.

Azula sonrió al ver el dolor en la mirada de Yue, y la sangre de la mujer caer al piso.

-¡Deja eso! Debemos pensar en cosas más importantes.

-Tú eres el encargado de todo.

-Ya sé que hacer.

-¿Y?

-Sólo sígueme.

Azula movió las cadenas nuevamente de modo que dejó a Yue colgada del techo, con un espantoso dolor en todo su cuerpo, antes de seguir a Gan-gen.

_Apresúrense_ pensó Yue, mientras veía su sangre empapar el suelo debajo de ella y se sentía desfallecer.

* * *

En un principio no pensaba hacer que Yue participara mucho, pero decidí que merecía salir un poco más en esta historia. Lo de la esencia física del avatar se me acaba de ocurrir hace unas horas y me pareció que hacia un poquito más compleja la historia, y que no fuera tan aburrida. Después de todo, ¿Con solo conseguir esos talismanes bastaba? ¡No! Pero la verdad, puse un poco más sencilla esa búsqueda-que no es en verdad búsqueda-es más bien un reto.

Espero que por favor les guste el capítulo.

chao!


	7. Chapter 7

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, YO SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO ESTAS HISTORIAS.

¡Al fin! ¡El nuevo capítulo! ¡Ahora solo falta el epílogo!

No creo que el epílogo sea muy largo, así que probablemente no me tarde mucho en subirlo. Sea como sea, gracias a todos por leer.

* * *

**Capitulo 7.**

-¿Esencia de cuerpo? ¡Eso si que está bueno! ¿Dónde vamos a encontrarlo?—dijo Toph bastante desesperada.

-No es muy difícil—dijo Gyatso—Solo deben encontrar a un descendiente del Avatar. Y yo conozco a uno.

-¿A quién? ¡Dinos, Gyatso! ¿¡A quien!—suplicó Katara, mirándolo de forma desesperada y tirando de su túnica.

El monje se soltó del agarre de la morena y sacudió su túnica del poco polvo que tenía. Miró entonces a todos los presentes, antes mirar directamente a Zuko.

-Tú, Zuko, eres un descendiente del Avatar Roku.

Zuko miró al monje sorprendido y pensativo.

-¿Es qué no lo sabías?

-Si, pero no pensé que…

-Como no hay tiempo—interrumpió Gyatso—Me limitaré a decir que Ursa, la madre de Zuko, es la nieta del Avatar Roku. Por lo que tú eres su bisnieto.

-Entonces ¿Qué debemos hacer?—inquirió Sokka.

-Zuko y Katara deben entrar en el estanque y poner, alrededor del muerto pez, los tres talismanes sagrados. Concentren su energía en los talismanes para liberarla y, cuando los talismanes hagan un farol de luz, salgan ustedes del agua.

-Pero ¿Porqué yo?—preguntó Katara.

-El mundo espiritual te debe un favor, ¿No lo sabías?

-No.

Gyatso resopló, desesperado.

-Cuando Azula asesinó a Aang en el estado Avatar, el ciclo de reencarnación del Avatar fue destruido por lo que el Avatar dejó de existir. Eso, alteró el orden en el Mundo Espiritual. Cuando tú usaste los poderes de sanación con el agua del oasis sagrado, devolviéndole la vida a Aang, reestableciste la línea de reencarnación y parte de esa esencia espiritual te fue cedida, a modo de gratitud por evitar un caos mayor.

-Eso no lo sabía…-susurró la morena.

-Supongo que no. El punto es que debemos actuar ya.

Los dos chicos asintieron, con los talismanes en mano, caminaron rumbo al estanque, pero cuando iban a llegar…

-¡Ni se les ocurra!

Dijo una voz espectral.

Una ráfaga de viento los golpeó en la cara con tanta fuerza que los arrastró y tumbó de la montaña. Cayeron al agua que la rodeaba y eso mitigó un poco el impacto. Cuando se levantaron vieron que Sokka y Toph no estaban en mejores condiciones, los dos habían caído media montaña, pero se sostuvieron de una roca grande y evitaron el golpe. Gyatso, por su condición de espíritu, no fue afectado.

Frente a ellos, flotando, estaba el espíritu Gan-Gen.

Katara lo miró llena de rabia ¡Todo lo que estaba pasando era culpa de él!

Vio con alegría que el agua donde estaba sumergida respondía a su dominio. No lo pensó dos veces para crear una ola enorme cuya dirección golpearía a Gan-Gen.

Pero justo cuando lo iba a golpear, Gan-Gen separó el agua de la ola. El agua cayó al lago y el, seco por completo, sonrió maléficamente.

-No podrás lastimarme en mis dominios. El mundo es puro caos y yo soy su amo.

De un solo movimiento, hizo aparecer cadenas en sus manos.

-¡Katara cuidado!—gritó Zuko.

Las cadenas estuvieron a punto de golpearla, pero en vez de eso, aprisionaron a Gyatso, que se interpuso.

-¡NO!—Gritó la morena.

Gyatso, encadenado, cayó al agua. Las cadenas eran las mismas que aprisionaban a Yue, él no podía salir.

-¡Deben llegar al estanque!—les gritó a los dos.

Zuko se levantó, agarró los dos talismanes que tenía en la mano y se los colgó del cuello, como collares, antes de empezar a correr. Justo cuando subió los primeros escalones de la montaña, una llamarada de fuego azul le bloqueo el camino. Volteó y pudo apreciar a su hermana Azula, sonriéndole con esa faz de niña loca.

-¡Hola Zuzu! ¿No quieres divertirte conmigo?—le dijo irónicamente, mandándole otra llamara. Pero Zuko la desvió con su fuego.

Intentó correr para subir las escaleras de nuevo, pero Azula le bloqueó el camino de la misma forma. La rabia contenida en su ser se liberó por completo, emitiendo el joven un grito que dejó escapar un aliento de fuego tan grande que impresionó a la misma Azula. Pero esa desesperación solamente la hizo sentirse más satisfecha consigo misma.

-¡Intenta detenerme!—le dijo entonces, poniéndose delante de él en posición de ataque.

-No quiero pelear contigo—dijo Zuko.

-Si no pelear, no podrás subir. Decide.

No hubo palabras, solo fuego azul contra fuego rojo, luchando ambas llamas por ganar terreno.

Mientras, Katara se las veía muy oscuras usando su poder de agua para detener las cadenas que Gan-Gen le mandaba en su afán de detenerla. Había batallado bastante para dominar el mundo y no iba a perder su Reino de Caos por culpa de esos chiquillos maestros.

Agrandó la cadena y rodeó a Katara con ella, pero la morena creo una barrera de hielo alta que detuvo la cadena el tiempo suficiente para que ella creara una ola que la alejara del lugar. Apenas pudo ponerse de pie en otra parte cuando Gan-Gen la estaba atacando de nuevo.

Katara detenía sus ataques usando sus poderes, pero cada vez le costaba más. El espíritu parecía no cansarse y ella, en cambio, estaba entrando en una crisis de fatiga. Detuvo un último ataque antes de caer al agua. Gan-Gen se alzó con superioridad sobre la chica y lanzó su cadena con mucha más fuerza.

Katara cerró los ojos, convencida de que era ya el fin. Pero no sintió nada.

Dudosa, abrió sus ojos y pudo ver el Boomerang de Sokka reteniendo las cadenas y a su hermano haciendo un gran esfuerzo por detener a Gan-Gen.

-¿Qué esperas? ¡Vete!—gritó Sokka.

Katara apretó el talismán que colgaba de su cuello mientras se impulsaba con ayuda del agua hasta la cima de la no muy alta montaña. Llegó al estanque y se sentó en él, sacándose el talismán del cuello para colocarlo frente al pez.

Pero aún así, faltaba Zuko.

Zuko estaba peleando fieramente contra su hermana en una batalla titánica de fuego. Azula iba ganando, su fuego azul estaba cobrando más terreno que el rojo. Pero en ese momento, emergió una enorme pared de roca entre los dos y Azula fue hundida en el suelo.

-¡Vete ya!—gritó Toph.

Azula forcejó pero no podía salir de su encierro. Toph lanzó a Zuko hacia la cima con el poder de la tierra y este cayó al lado del estanque. Hizo lo mismo que Katara y se puso frente a ella.

Desde la cima, los dos pudieron ver la suerte que corrieron Sokka y Toph. Las cadenas de Gan-Gen ya no pudieron ser retenidas por el Boomerang y en vez de eso aprisionaron a Sokka, dejándolo sumergido en el agua y a punto de ahogarse. Toph, en cambio, tuvo que enfrentarse a Azula luego de que Gan-Gen la liberara de la tierra y al no poder ver, recibió una llamarada que la tumbó haciéndola caer toda la montaña. Pero no golpeó el agua, si no el suelo. Ya no se movió.

Gyatso alzó la mirada para ver como Gan-Gen y Azula iban rápidamente hacia la cima. Pero cuando estaban a punto de llegar, de estanque salió un haz de luz celestina que inundó el cielo.

Katara y Zuko agarraban con sus manos los talismanes y sintieron una extraña fuerza salir de ellos, hacia los collares, que al unirse formaron la luz. Recordando lo que les dijo Gyatso, salieron inmediatamente del estanque y vieron el faro de inmaculada luz alumbrar el cielo.

Ocurrió muy rápido. Aquella brecha que se abrió en el cielo fue cerrada y desapareció por completo. Los volcanes se detuvieron, los tornados desaparecieron, las olas se calmaron y los continentes e islas volvieron a tener sus formas originales. El mundo de los espíritus en la tierra desapareció, separándose ambas dimensiones. Los cuatro elementos dejaron de pelear entre ellos, la armonía, el equilibrio, comenzaba a plagar el mundo.

Las cadenas que aprisionaban a Sokka, Gyatso y Yue desaparecieron. Tanto Yue como Gyatso se fueron, siguiendo el camino hacia el Mundo de los Espíritus. Todo el caos comenzó a desaparecer, los nuevos poderes de Azula también y el espíritu Gan-Gen emitió un aterrador grito de pánico cuando aquella fuerza lo regresó a su prisión en el mundo espiritual.

Katara y Zuko vieron impresionados como la luz de los talismanes aumentaba hasta destruirlos. La energía pura reunida en esos collares rodeo al pez y lo penetró, haciendo que ese pez volviera a la vida. Empezó a nadar en la misma y complicada danza de antes y la luz alcanzó su punto máximo cuando comenzó a posarse sobre la tierra, en punto extraño donde nada había.

La luz se concentró por completo, todo el equilibrio ya reestablecido y esa potente energía se unieron. Lo que quedaba del Mundo Espiritual fue absorbido por esa luz que formó una esfera inmaculada de brillo tan potente que todos los presentes tuvieron que cerrar los ojos. Toph, que ya estaba levantada del suelo, se encontró con Sokka, que salió del agua; los dos subieron a la cima de la montaña y tras Katara y Zuko, vieron a esa esfera de luz tomar la forma de un cuerpo.

Antes de que dieran un respiro, la luz alumbró el mundo entero. Y cuando desapareció y el grupo pudo abrir los ojos, vieron el cuerpo de Aang, con sus tatuajes aún brillando, tumbado en el suelo al lado del estanque, con el pez ya vivo.

Los tatuajes de Aang dejaron de brillar y el chico abrió los ojos.

-¡AANG!—gritó Katara con lágrimas mojando sus mejillas, mientras se abalanzaba a él para abrazarlo. Ante ese gesto, Aang hizo una mueca de dolor.

-¿Qué pasa, Aang? ¿Te duele algo?—preguntó con dulzura.

-Todo el cuerpo—contestó.

Aang miró a sus amigos, todos parecían tener ganas de llorar.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿De qué me perdí?

-Nada—contestó Zuko.

-Es bueno tenerte de regreso—dijo Sokka.

* * *

Espero que la batalla les haya gustado. No pensaba agregar el despertar de Aang, pero me ganaron las ganas. El próximo cap será ya el último y definitivamente será tranquilo ¡No habrá ningún tipo de peleas!

¡Espero comentarios!

chao!


	8. Epílogo

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, YO SOLO ME DIVIERTO REDACTANDO ESTAS HISTORIAS.

¡Al fin! ¡Ya puedo poner _Complete_ a esta historia! Tenía pensado subir este capítulo después, en unos días más, pero luego me dije "¡Ya para qué! ¡Termínala de una buena vez!" y Aquí está.

Muchas gracias a:

**NisseBlack, Mitzii, Daniela, VvalexX, .123 y R+R4 ever.**

Por todos su comentarios e incondicional apoyo al seguir esta historia.

* * *

**Epílogo.**

Aang estaba sentado, meditado. Aunque su cuerpo reposaba tranquilamente en la posición del loto bajo la frescura de un árbol, en el jardín del Palacio Real en Ba Sing Se, su mente viajaba hacia el cosmos.

El cosmos se convirtió en una sala llena de neblina en el preciso instante en que Aang quiso contactarse con el Mundo de los Espíritus. Frente a él, apareció una silueta de un hombre sentado que mientras más se le acercaba más forma adquiría. Finalmente, se apreció la inconfundible postura del Monje Gyatso, sentado frente a él.

-Me alegro mucho de verte ya bien y sano, Aang—le dijo.

Aang le sonrió a su mentor, antes de hablar.

-Mis amigos me han dicho todas las travesías que pasaron para restaurar el equilibrio, y también la forma en la que los ayudaste. Quería agradecerte, no es la primera vez que me salvas en los peores apuros.

-No fue nada, Aang. Bien sabes tú que siempre podrás contar conmigo. La muerte no es más que un puente más largo que sin embargo no nos mantiene tan distantes, a menos que no quieras cruzarlo por miedos.

-No tengo miedo ya, Gyatso. La vida, la muerte, el tiempo, todo es una ilusión.

-¿Qué es lo único real, entonces, Aang?

-El amor.

Y la certeza con la que Aang pronunció esa respuesta provocó una enorme sonrisa de orgullo por parte del monje.

-Me alegra que hayas conseguido ese estado de paz interna, mi joven pupilo.

-Gracias.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Aang. Has conseguido ser mucho más de lo que nunca imaginé que serías.

-Todo debería agradecértelo, Gyatso. Tu apoyo fue lo que me impulsó en un principio.

-Sin embargo, no puedes quitarle crédito a tus amigos. Ellos te ayudaron en el resto del camino, aquél en el que no pude acompañarte.

-Si… y me siento ligeramente culpable.

-¿Culpable de qué, Aang?

-Ellos tuvieron que arriesgarse bastante para poder devolver el equilibrio al mundo. A veces me molesta eso.

-Fue decisión de ellos, Aang.

-Lo sé. Pero no deja de molestarme.

-Su sacrificio solo demuestra el afecto que te tienen. Siempre has sido de esos jóvenes que detestan que los demás se apuren de ellos. Eres independiente, Aang. Algo muy normal en los Maestros Aire.

-Supongo—contestó él—Gracias, Gyatso. Por todo.

-¡Ah, una cosa más, Aang! Los espíritus han decidido que tus amigos, por su valor, merecen un obsequio.

-¿Ah si? ¿Cuál?

-Esto.

Gyatso extendió sus manos y en ellas aparecieron cuatro collares cuyo dije era un círculo perfecto, cada uno con una letra diferente grabada (K, Z, S, T)

-Dáselos.

Toda la neblina del lugar rodearon a Gyatso, llevándoselo de vuelta al mundo de los espíritus, y la mente de Aang retrocedió de su meditación, encontrando su cuerpo y fusionándose.

Aang sintió entonces el césped sobre el que estaba sentado y los rayos del sol tocando su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos y vio el extenso jardín de Ba Sing Se, y los cuatro collares en sus manos.

Tras restaurar el equilibrio del mundo, siguió una persecución menor para atrapar a Azula. Esta vez, sin juicio previo, Aang le quitó sus poderes y Zuko la mandó encerrar en la prisión más segura de todo el mundo: la del Polo Norte, donde jamás podría escapar.

Luego de ello, hicieron un pequeño viaje por el mundo para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden, y así estaba. Hacia apenas dos días se instalaron en el palacio de Ba Sing Se, de donde partirían de vuelta a la Nación de Fuego en unos días más.

Aang, con los collares en mano, se paró y entró al Palacio. No tardó en encontrar a sus amigos, todos sentados en el comedor y charlando.

-¡Aang! ¿Porqué no vienes a conversar con nosotros?—preguntó Sokka.

-Si, pero primero debo darles esto.

Dijo, dándoles a cada uno su collar con la letra inicial de su nombre. Miraron extrañados la peculiar belleza de esos sencillos dijes cuya elegancia los hacia resplandecer más de lo común.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Se los manda Gyatso. Es en señal de agradecimiento por salvar al mundo.

-¡Wow!—exclamó Toph—Si me van a dar este tipo de cosas salvaría al mundo más seguido.

-¿Y qué hacen o qué?—inquirió Zuko.

-Estos collares albergan en su interior mucha energía espiritual. Les ayudará para comunicarse con el Mundo de los Espíritus y acrecentará la fuerza de su espíritu.

-Muy bien.

Todos se pusieron los collares, que emitieron un brillo celestino por unos segundos antes de aplacarse.

-Esto es extraño…

-Supongo. Espero les gusten.

-Mucho—agregó Katara, mirando su collar y luego a Aang. Un tímido sonrojo se extendió por su rostro al recordar la pregunta que el Avatar le hizo ayer, ante la cual, tras su respuesta, la hacia llevar un anillo en su dedo… la promesa que se realizaría en unos meses y que culminaría con un beso.

* * *

Es más paja que nada este epílogo, pero me parece que cierra bien la historia. Tengo en mente una historia nueva que bien podría adaptarla como secuela de este fic, pero aún no estoy segura si la hago secuela de este fic o de otro. Me ayudaría bastante saber s ustedes quieren una segunda parte.

Sin más, espero que les haya gustado leer esta historia y disfrutaran tanto como yo al escribirla.

Chao!


End file.
